pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Monfernape
-- Rainbow Shifter (Talk) 10:26, April 14, 2013 Edits Hey, that were some nice edits. Keep them up! Energy ''X'' 09:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Heh, I am no Sir. But if you need any help, just ask. Energy ''X'' 10:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Headlines Not exactly sure why are you changing Biology headline to Entymology. We have discussed that the Bilogy headline is correct. Energy ''X'' 20:33, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Very well, don't let it happen again. Energy ''X'' 10:36, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well, I cannot say one of the most popluar, but your idea makes some sense. It would be good that you start a forum to bring this problem to discussion, then see what can be done. Energy ''X'' 17:21, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Template You cannot use the template you inserted on your user page. However, you can use this one instead. Energy ''X'' 19:34, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :Or you could take the code and modify it to not include categories and just paste all the code on your userpage. 22:12, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Edit First, I am not sir (you don't have to adress me like that). Second, I guess your edit at Ash's Pikachu page is a good edit, but note that in other cases the biograpy should be detailed; it needs a detailed overview of what happened to the Pokémon before. Energy ''X'' 19:58, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Signing You seem to be misunderstanding the concept, it is preferred in wikis that you use four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your post to sign your posts. This is a command that calls forth your signature and a timestamp. Just manually putting in your name doesn't include the timestamp (though there is a way to add just the timestamp) and is way more of a hassle than it needs to be. Just four tildes and you are done, simple as that. 22:05, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Template Not sure exactly how to fix the issue, so I asked another admin to look in the matter. Energy ''X'' 20:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Table Well, the table at the article you requested has been set up. You can finish it by adding the according types for the Pokémon. Energy ''X'' 10:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) List You were thinking of ? If so, it is an cache filled with broken links. It would be good that you start removing the links from those that have broken link, though you will have to leave some of the links alone that need new pages. Energy ''X'' 20:57, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Layout It must be the new defined layout of the page. You can see it here. Energy ''X'' 10:57, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Serena Aside from the fact that there are three different Serena's in Pokemon, the whole "Having a Crush on Ash" thing is merely speculation. Not to mention the pics are ordered incorrectly But there should be a gallery format, like the one for the Iris anime article. Also, someone should make a Serena (Hoenn) article since there was a Serena in AG092: Judgment Day! Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:50, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Messages from DragonSpore18 Sorry, I was only trying to help. Warning I was gonna warn him but you beat me to it. Thanks. That's the thing with newbies: no patience. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:32, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Uh...? Why did you add content to that? That hasn't been confirmed officially yet. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 09:02, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't really think it's against the rules by just adding the infobox but the Pokémon hasn't been legitimately confirmed yet. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 09:07, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Galleries If you are adding the Gallery Box-Small template, you need to insert this: :Actually, none. We don't list it as a section. Energy ''X'' 22:24, November 16, 2013 (UTC) How to change Page Tıtle please the one thıng ı dıdnt know or delete ıt and create new ?? How to change Page Tıtle please the one thıng ı dıdnt know or delete ıt and create new ?? Images Huh, from where did you get the images? In addition, are you able to add the images to other episodes? Energy ''X'' 19:14, November 18, 2013 (UTC) GTS trio No matter whether or not they are ever revealed, they are named in the GTS and thus get a page. If it makes you feel better you can delete the picture and remove the info about the hacker.Doc Nef (talk) 09:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Images Perhaps it is best for now that you focus on BW series first, then see what can be done next. Energy ''X'' 22:47, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Nice work. Still, there are a few tips I would like to tell you: *Use the images that display a... memorable, unique moment, whether it is a move or a character doing something. *It would be wise to categorise the images, if you know how to. *When adding the image to an article, it would be best to order them chronologically and put a brief description. Not everyone has watched a certain episode. Well, let me know when you did the BW season, then we'll see what can be done next. Energy ''X'' 22:43, November 20, 2013 (UTC) And, uh, do you know how to write an episode plot? Energy ''X'' 22:44, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Spacing I noticed in your edits you don't space after punctuation, why is that? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 16:44, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Images Now you are overdoing them. No need for 39 images, I think it is best if you have max 20 images or such. Energy ''X'' 11:42, November 26, 2013 (UTC)